Adopted
by nightmareking
Summary: Something that has been bugging me for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is something that has been haunting me for a while. I don't know why, but hey whatever. Rated for future chapters and AU. Enjoy.**

18-year-olds Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, best friends since birth, walked into an orphanage and looked around as they saw young children running around, laughing and playing. Star leaned up to her best friend and whispered, "Marco? What are we doing here?"

"I uh…I don't know Star,"

"Can I help you two?" they looked back and saw a woman who looked to be in her mid-forties with short brown walking up to them, "Are you two looking to adopt?"

Their eyes widened and Star looked at Marco in confusion and the two best friends began whispering to each other for a few minutes. The woman looked at them in confusion before they looked up at her and Star gave a half smile, "We uh…we'd like to spend some time with the kids and see where it goes from there."

"Well my name is Mrs. Hopkins and no problem, there's plenty of time to adopt," the woman turned and walked away.

Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "Star? Do we want to adopt?"

"C'mon Marco, it might be fun having a kid running around the house," Star smiled and looked around at the kids as they ran and played, "And besides, we're already here so we might as well get to know some of the kids before we make a decision,"

Marco sighed and nodded as he felt someone tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw a small boy, no older than five, holding a soccer ball and looking up at him, "Hey mister, wanna play?"

Marco smirked and nodded, "Yeah, sure kid," he followed the kid away and Star smiled at her best friend before she began scanning the room of small children.

Spotting a child poke their head out of a window of a small plastic house and quickly ducked back. Confused, she walked across the room of child and up to the small house. Kneeling in front of the house, she knocked on the small door and a small, brunette girl with blue eyes looked at her, "Hi," Star smiled before climbing into the small house. The girl shyly smiled and waved, "So what are you doing in here all by yourself? What's your name?"

"My name's Megan, I'm five and I'm hiding," Star looked confused and the small girl looked at her in confusion, "Who are you?"

Star smiled and shook her head, "My name's Star and me and Marco are…"

"Who's Marco? Is he your husband?"

Star's eyes widened as a faint pink hue crossed her cheeks, "Uh…no Marco isn't my husband, he's my best friend. We've been best friends since we were babies." Megan tilted her head to the side, "Anyway, why are you…" they heard a knock and they looked back to see Marco kneeling in front of the door and Star slightly smiled, "Hey Marco, meet my little friend Megan,"

Marco looked at the small child and smiled, "Hi," Megan gave a weak smile and waved as Marco looked over to his best friend, "Hey Estrella, Mrs. Hopkins wants to talk to us," Star nodded before waving goodbye to Megan and she crawled out of the house.

The two walked across the room and Star looked back at the small playhouse before looking at her best friend with a small smile crossing her lips, "I think I know who I want to adopt," Marco looked at her in confusion, "Yeah, I mean I only had a small conversation with Megan, but I feel like she needs a family,"

"Star, we barely know her and we don't even know if…"

"We're coming back tomorrow and I want you to talk to her for a while," Marco looked at her and Star snaked her arms around Marco's left arm, "C'mon Marco, it'll be fun," Marco sighed and nodded as the two of them followed Mrs. Hopkins into the back room.

Mrs. Hopkins sat behind a desk while Star and Marco sat in the chairs in front of her as she tapped on a keyboard. She looked at the two and slightly smiled, "Okay, can I have your names?"

"Oh, I'm Star Butterfly and this is my best friend Marco Diaz," the woman looked at the two in confusion and Star frowned, "Is there a problem?"

"You two…aren't married?"

Their faces began to burn and Star shook her head, "N…no, but we live together, if that helps." Mrs. Hopkins hummed and continued to tap on the keyboard in front of her, "That won't be a problem, would it?"

"No, but normally we'd have a married couple or at the very least an engaged couple looking to adopt, but there shouldn't be any problems," the two nodded and Mrs. Hopkins went silent for a few minutes before looking at the two again, "Now where you interested in adopting a boy or a girl?"

"Well there was one that caught my attention. That little girl Megan," Mrs. Hopkins stopped typing and looked at them with a distraught look, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No…but…Megan, she's been here since the beginning. Her parents dropped her off the doorstep a few days after she was born. Adopting parents try to talk to her, but she just shy's away and people don't really take a shining to her and I'm afraid that she'll…"

"Crumble under the weight of rejection and have a mental break down," Marco finished and Mrs. Hopkins frowned and nodded, "We've all been there,"

"But we won't be like the other parents,"

"And I believe you," Mrs. Hopkins sighed and sat back, "I'll tell you what, why don't you two go home and sleep on it and come back tomorrow and spend a little more time with Megan," the two best friends nodded before the three of them stood up and walked out of the room.

Star and Marco walked up to the dark blue SUV and looked back to see Megan poking her head out the window. Star smiled and waved at her before she and Marco climbed into the vehicle and drove away from the orphanage.

The two best friend walked through the front door of their home and they walked into the kitchen. Star leaned on the counter and watched as her best friend began cutting vegetables, "Marco?" he looked at her in confusion, "Do you think we're doing the right thing in adopting Megan?"

"Star we're both eighteen so we're both old enough to make our own decisions," Star sighed and nodded, "Anyway, when are we going to tell our parents and the others?"

"After we adopt her, this way no one can talk us out of it." Marco hummed and nodded, "Okay, it's decided, we'll adopt Megan and introduce her to everyone after," Marco nodded again as he continued to cook dinner for the two of them.

Star and Marco sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV. Star leaned up against Marco and Marco wrapped an arm around her and lightly rubbed her back as the two best friends slowly drifted off to sleep.

The dark blue SUV drove up to the orphanage and Star and Marco stepped out and saw Megan looking through the window with a small smile on her face before she turned and walked away, "Well let's go inside," Marco nodded and the two of them walked up to the door.

The two stepped into the playroom of the orphanage and looked around before Star lightly nudged Marco and pointed to the playhouse, "She's probably in there. Go talk to her," Marco sighed and nodded before walking up to the small playhouse.

Marco knelt in front of the playhouse and lightly knocked on the plastic door. Megan looked up and Marco half smiled, "Hey Megan, my name's Marco Diaz, we sort of met yesterday while you were talking to my friend Star,"

"Yes," Megan nodded and Marco looked around, "Are you guys going to adopt someone?"

"Uh we're thinking about adopting," Megan frowned and nodded, "You know me and Star used to have a private place like this?" Megan looked at him in confusion, "Yeah, we had our own private club, but why do you hide in here and not playing with the other kids?"

"No one wants to be my friend, so I just hide here," Marco frowned and nodded, "Do you have any friends?"

"Yeah," Marco half smiled, "There are my three buddies Oskar Greason, Tom Damon and Blake Shelton and their girlfriends Salina Poinback, but a lot of people call her Pony Head for some reason, Jackie Thomas and Janna Ordonia and of course there's Star, probably the most important person in my life too," Star was kneeling outside the small playhouse with a small smile on her face and tears slipping down her face, "She and I have been best friends since we were babies." They heard a knock and they looked back and saw Star poking her head through the small down, "Hey Star, what's up?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hopkins are taking the kids out for ice cream and they were wondering if we wanted to join them," Marco nodded as Megan climbed out of the playhouse and Marco followed her.

Star and Megan sat down at a table while the other children began running and screaming. Marco looked at the two and slightly smiled, "Okay, what do you guys want?"

"You know I only like strawberry ice cream," Star smiled and Marco nodded before the two of them looked at Megan.

Megan looked at them for a moment, "Uh…mint chocolate chip," Marco nodded again and turned around and walked away, "He's nice,"

"Yeah, he is," Star smiled and looked back at the young 5-year-old girl sitting across from her, "So tell me about yourself Megan,"

"Oh…I like to color and play in the playhouse at the orphanage," Star frowned and nodded, "I don't know what else. No one at the orphanage wants to play with me,"

"I know Megan," Star sighed as Marco returned to the table and handed them their ice cream before sitting down next to Star.

The kids ran into the playroom of the orphanage and began running around, laughing and playing. Megan stood between Star and Marco when Mrs. Hopkins approached them and smiled, "Megan, why don't you show Miss Butterfly and Mr. Diaz your room?" she looked at the two 18-year-old best friends and saw them staring at her in confusion, "It's sort of a tradition we have here. The kids will show adopting parents their room." The two nodded and followed the young girl up the stairs.

Megan opened the door leading to her room and led Star and Marco inside. The two looked around, "It's not much, but I don't care," they looked at Megan and saw a small frown crossing her lips, "No one wants to adopt me so…"

"We're going to change that today," Megan looked up in confusion and Star slightly smiled, "Megan…we'd like to adopt you…if you want that is," Megan's eyes widened as she felt the tears build up behind them and she ran up to Star and hugged her. Star sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "It's okay baby girl, we're going to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Hopkins and with any luck you'll be coming home with us." Megan nodded and the three of them walked out of the room.

The SUV pulled up in front of a simple house and Megan looked out the window in wonder, "It might not be much, but it's home," she looked up and saw Star and Marco unfastening their seat belts, "Anyway, let's give you a tour," Star and Marco got out of the vehicle and Star opened the back door and took Megan out of the vehicle before the three of them walked up to the house.

After giving Megan a tour, the three walked into Star's room and Star lightly smiled, "You'll be sleeping with me tonight and first thing tomorrow we're going to get you your own bed, so clothes and a few other things you're going to need,"

"Okay," Megan half smiled and the three of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Here's the first chapter. Like I said, it's rated for future chapters and this is an AU. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**B. Bandit18: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Mr. Winchester: Country singer? What? No, there's a character in the show called Blake and I decided to give him the last name Sheldon.**

 **xXPokeFictionXx: good to know.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter everyone.**

The SUV pulled up in front of a small house and Megan looked out the back window in confusion before looking up at her adopted parents, "Miss Star, Mr. Marco?" Star and Marco looked back in confusion, "Where are we?"

"We're going to introduce you to your grandparents, Megan," Star smiled, "After this, we're going to take you to see our friends," Megan nodded as Star and Marco got out of the vehicle and Star opened the door and helped Megan out before they turned and walked up to the house.

They stopped in front of the door and Marco rang the doorbell. A moment later, the door opened and Marco's mother, Angie opened the door and stepped outside and smiled, "Star, Marco, what brings you two here," she looked down and spotted the small girl between the two and she arched a brow, "Kids, who is this little girl and why does she look like you two?"

"Uh…ma, this is Megan Angelica Butterfly-Diaz, your adopted granddaughter," Angie looked shocked and Marco looked down at his adopted daughter and smiled, "Megan, this is your grandmother, my mother, Angie Diaz,"

Megan faintly smiled and waved, "Hello,"

Angie stared at the three in disbelief before shaking her head and stepped aside, "Okay you three, inside now." Star and Marco swallowed hard while Megan looked confused and the three of them stepped inside.

Entering the living room, Marco's mother, along with his father Rafael and Star's parents, Moon and River stared at the and Moon arched a brow, "Okay, why did you two ask to see us and who is this?"

Moon, River and Rafael looked at the young girl and Angie crossed her arms and glared daggers at the two, "Well apparently Moon, our children decided to go out and adopt this little girl without our knowledge."

"What," the three adults shouted and Star and Marco flinched and Megan frowned, "What the hell were you two thinking? You can't raise a child," River snapped, "What's going to happen when you realize you can't take care of her? She's not a puppy you know, she's a human being and has actual feelings."

"Dad!" Star snapped, "I can't believe you just said that. If you guys will just take the time to get to know Megan, you'll see she's really sweet and…"

"Why didn't you tell us about this before you decided to adopt," Moon questioned and looked at Marco with narrowed eyes, "And you're involved in this too, so you better answer me,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yes Mrs. Butterfly, we adopted Megan yesterday and we didn't tell you four because Star was afraid you'd talk us out of it."

"And what will happen if you can't raise her? Are you going to take her back to the orphanage?"

"No, Mrs. Diaz," Star hissed and she and Marco heard faint whimpering. They looked down and saw their adopted daughter on the verge of tears. Star frowned and knelt next to her and gave a forced smile, "Hey, what's wrong baby girl?"

"They don't like me," Megan choked on tears and her adopted parents frowned, "Now you guys are going to take me back and…"

"Megan, no matter what anyone says, we're not taking you back to the orphanage. You're our daughter now," Star said firmly and hugged her adopted daughter, "Don't listen to them, okay sweetie? They don't know what they're talking about,"

"Star's right, Megan," Marco half smiled, "You're our daughter and no one, no matter what, is going to take you away from us."

The air grew thick with tension and Star sighed before standing up and narrowed her eyes at the four adults, "I guess we'll be leaving now," without waiting for a response, Star took hold of Megan's hand and the three of them walked out of the house.

After putting Megan in her booster seat, Star closed the door and wiped the tears from her eyes and Marco hugged her and rubbed her back. Megan looked up and frowned as she watched her adopted parents through the window. Star and Marco soon separated and climbed into the SUV and drove away.

The drive was long and quiet as Megan watched as trees and houses passed by. She looked forward and frowned, "Miss Star, Mr. Marco?" Star looked back in confusion, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to get meet up with our friends at McDonald's for lunch," Megan frowned and Star softly smiled, "Don't worry Megan, they're not like your grandparents, I'm sure they'll love you," Megan nodded and the drive went silent again.

The SUV pulled up into the parking lot of the McDonald's and Marco parked the vehicle and Star and Marco got out of the SUV and Star helped Megan out before the three of them walked up to the fast food restaurant. Spotting their friends Salina, Jackie, Janna, Oscar, Tom and Blake, Star and Marco smirked and the family of three walked up to them, "It's about time," Salina scuffed and rolled her eyes, "Why show up at all," they spotted the young girl between Star and Marco and the pink haired 18-year-old arched a brow, "Hey, who's the kid?"

"Oh, everyone, this is mine and Marco's adopted daughter Megan Angelica Butterfly-Diaz," the six friends looked shocked and Star looked down at her adopted daughter and smiled, "Megan, these are our friends Salina, Janna, Jackie, Oskar, Tom and Blake,"

Megan softly smiled and shyly waved at the six and Janna smirked, "Well hey kid, I'm your fun-loving Aunt Janna,"

"I'm your cool, layback Aunt Jackie,"

"Call me Aunt Salina,"

Megan nodded and looked at the three guys, "I guess I'm your Uncle Tom,"

"I guess I'm your musical Uncle Oskar,"

"And I might as well be your Uncle Blake,"

"Okay," she looked up at her adopted parents and frowned, "Miss Star, Mr. Marco, can we eat now?" Star and Marco smiled and nodded as the nine of the stood in line and waited.

The ground of eight friends talked and laughed while Megan silently ate her lunch. She looked around and her eyes stopped at the play area of the restaurant and her eyes widened. Star and Marco looked down at their adopted daughter and Marco arched a brow, "What's wrong Megan?" they looked up and spotted the play area, "Go on Megan, we'll be right out here," Megan nodded before standing up and ran over to the play area.

Star and Marco watched as Megan ran around the play area, playing with a few other kids, "So you two adopted a kid, huh," they looked back at their friends and Tom hummed, "Why the hell does she look like you two?" the two looked at him in confusion, "C'mon guys, she has brown hair, blue eyes and her skin is slightly dark, she looks like she can be your biological child,"

"We don't know why she looks like us Tom, but we don't think it'll be a good idea to question it right now," Star sighed and shook her head and her friends looked at her in confusion, "And at least you guys accept the choices we made,"

"What do you mean by that, girl?" Salina asked.

"We went to Marco's parents' house earlier to introduce them and my parents to Megan…and they were less than understanding." Star frowned and Marco rubbed her back, "They made Megan feel so bad she thought we were going to take her back to the orphanage,"

The six friends frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Megan has been rejected by several adopting parents and she's been through a lot, so the thought of us sending her back to the orphanage almost sent her into a downward spiral of depression, so we got her away from them as quickly as we could." The six friends frowned and nodded before changing the conversation.

The group of friends soon finished eating and Star and Marco walked into the play area to get Megan. Megan walked up to her adopted parents and looked at them in confusion, "Is everything okay Miss Star and Mr. Marco?"

"Yeah, but we need to get home," Megan pouted and Star smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry Megan, it's supposed to be a nice weekend so the three of us will go to the park,"

"Okay," Star and Marco took Megan by the hand and the three of them walked out of the play area and the restaurant.

The ride home was quiet as Megan played with her new toy and her adopted parents focused on the road ahead of them. Star looked back and slightly smiled, "So how did you like meeting our friends?"

"I like them," Megan smiled, "They're nicer than…I don't know what to call them,"

"Yeah, I know sweetie," Star softly smiled and sighed, "I'm sorry your grandparents aren't as accepting as our friends are, Megan, but maybe they'll come around," Megan frowned and nodded as Star turned back around.

Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "Are you okay Estrella?" Star frowned and nodded, "Are you sure? You don't seem okay,"

"Marco our parents were quick to judge and they made Megan feel really bad about us adopting her. I thought they'd be happy we adopted a child who we can care for and love," Marco frowned and nodded as Star's phone began ringing. Taking it out of her purse, she answered, "Hello?"

" _Hello Star,_ "

"Mom," Star sounded confused and Marco looked at her and Megan sank into her booster seat as a frown began to form on her face, "Mom what are you calling for? Me and Marco would like to spend some time with Megan without any…"

" _That's why I'm calling, dear,_ " Star looked confused as she heard her mother sigh, " _We've all been talking after you and Marco left…and we agreed that the four of us were out of line when you two came over with that little girl._ "

"Mom, whatever you trying to pull, it isn't going to work. We just got Megan to calm down and I don't want her crying again,"

" _Star, if it isn't too much trouble, Marco's parents, your father and I would like to try and get to know our granddaughter…if you and Marco don't mind,_ " Star frowned and went silent and she heard her mother question, "S _tar? Did you hear me, dear?_ "

Star sighed and shook her head, "Mom…we'll bring Megan around tomorrow. Like I said, we just got her to calm down and we don't want her having another breakdown," she frowned and sighed again, "Yeah, love you too, mom,"

She ended the call and put her phone in her purse again, "So what did she want?"

"Our parents want to meet Megan again," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star frowned, "My mom admits and they were all wrong for the way they acted and they'd like to meet Megan tomorrow," she looked back and gave a small smile, "What do you say baby girl? Do you want to try and meet your grandparents again?" Megan frowned and looked away, "Don't worry, me and Marco will be there with you so they won't try anything or say anything to you," Megan looked up and silently nodded.

 **Here's the second chapter. I got this finished a lot sooner than I expected. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beasty12321: Yeah, I didn't want to do that.**

 **The Creativity Queen 101: Future chapters. I'm not going to turn this into lemons or anything else I have planned for this story just yet.**

 **Doctor913: Good to know.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Thanks, yeah, I think so too.**

 **Celcees: Thanks, it's an AU, just go with it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the third chapter everyone.**

Star and Marco stared at the house with frowns on their faces and Megan sank into her booster seat. The two parents sighed and climbed out of the SUV and Star took Megan out of her booster seat and the small family walked up to the house. Reaching the door, Marco knocked on it and the three waited. The door soon opened and Rafael stepped outside and Megan quickly hid behind her adopted parents. Marco narrowed his eyes, "Dad,"

"Kids…come in," he stepped aside and the family walked into the house and Rafael closed the door behind them.

Star and Marco glared daggers at their parents while Megan stood between them and pulled them closer to each other to hide behind them. Moon sighed and looked at the two, "Kids…we were a little rash yesterday and…"

"A little," Star arched a brow, "Mom, you guys made Megan feel unwanted yesterday, she thought we were going to take her back to the orphanage." The four frowned and Star sighed and shook her head, "We understand that you guys are upset, but the very least could do is try to get to know Megan like Janna, Jackie, Salina, Oskar, Tom and Blake did,"

"We know sweetheart, and we'd like to get to know Megan a little," River sighed.

Star and Marco looked down at the small girl hiding behind them and Marco smiled, "Well Megan, do you want to try and get to know your grandparents again?"

"I don't know," Megan frowned and looked away.

Star softly smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry Megan, me and Marco are here with you so they won't try anything," Megan looked up and Star knelt down and hugged her adopted daughter, "I promise Megan, if they try anything we'll leave again and you won't have to see them ever again." Megan frowned and nodded as the family of three sat down.

While Star and Marco talked to their parents and their parents tried to talk to Megan, only to have her sink away and hold onto Star's and Marco's arms, Angie arched a brow, "I didn't get an answer yesterday," Star and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Why does Megan look like you two?"

"We really don't know mom, Tom asked the same question too, but we really don't have an answer,"

Angie hummed and nodded before looking at her adopted granddaughter and slightly smiled, "Hi Megan, are you going to talk to your grandparents today?" Megan frowned and shook her head, "Oh c'mon, we don't bite,"

Megan looked up at her adopted parents and the two smiled and nodded before Megan looked at the four adults in front of them, "Why were you yelling at Miss Star and Mr. Marco yesterday?"

The four adults looked shocked and Moon shook her head, "We were a little upset they went out and adopted you without telling us, dear," Megan frowned, "We didn't mean to upset you yesterday,"

Star slightly smiled and leaned down to her adopted daughter, "Megan, grandma, grandpa, nanny and poppy are sorry for what they did yesterday. Do you think you can forgive them?" Megan looked up and slowly nodded and the four adults sighed and half smiled before the seven of them talked to one another.

After spending a few hours with their parents, the family of three dove down the street. Star looked back and saw Megan looking out the window with a small frown on her face, "Hey," Megan looked at her in confusion and Star gave a small smile, "Are you okay?" Megan nodded, "Are you still mad at your grandparents?"

"No, they were a lot nicer this time, Miss Star," Star frowned and Megan looked confused, "What's wrong?"

"Megan…sweetie you don't have to call us Miss Star and Mr. Marco, you can just call us Star and Marco…or if you want you can call us mommy and daddy," Megan frowned and looked out the window again, "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I…I don't want to call you mommy and daddy…not yet," Star frowned slightly, "I'm sorry Star,"

"Don't be, it's okay sweetie," Star smiled and shook her head, "We don't want you to lie to us to make us feel better, okay?" Megan frowned and nodded, "You can call us whatever you want and when you're ready, you can call us mommy and daddy," Megan nodded and the car ride fell silent.

The SUV pulled up in front of the house and Star and Marco got out of the vehicle before taking Megan out of her booster seat and the three walked up to the house.

Star and Marco sat in the living room while Megan was in her room playing. Marco looked at her best friend in confusion, "So what was that about earlier?" Star looked at him and arched a brow, "Why would you tell Megan that she could call us mommy and daddy?"

"Marco, we adopted that little girl together and she's going to be calling our friends Aunt and Uncle and our parents grandma, grandpa, nanny and poppy, but like I told her, I don't want her to lie to us to make us feel better," Star sighed and leaned up against her best friend, "I just want Megan to be as comfortable as possible around us and to know that we're not like the other adopting parents that met her."

Marco sighed and rubbed Star's back, "I know Estrella, but she's only been with us for a day, give her some time," he kissed the side of her head and Star hummed happily, only to moan in disappointment when she felt Marco move away from her, "She'll call us mommy and daddy when she's ready,"

Star frowned and nodded, "Yeah, I know," hearing a floorboard creak, they looked up and saw Megan walking down the stairs. Star smiled and sat up, "Hey Megan, is everything okay baby girl?" Megan frowned and shook her head and Star frowned, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Megan reached the bottom of the stairs and began throwing up. Her adopted parents jumped up and ran up to her, "What's wrong Megan?"

Star felt Megan's forehead and frowned, "You're burning up," Star picked her up and sighed, "I guess you caught a stomach bug when we were visiting your grandparents,"

"I don't feel good," she looked down at the small puddle of vomit and frowned, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it Megan," Marco half smiled and rubbed her back, "Star's going to give you a bath and I'll clean up down here, okay?" Megan nodded as Star started walking up the stairs.

After bathing Megan and getting her dressed, Star carried Megan into her room and set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, "Star," she looked down at her adopted daughter in confusion, "Are you and Marco mad?"

Star sighed and softly smiled, "No sweetie, we're not mad. People get sick all the time," she kissed her burning forehead and stood up, "Me and Marco will be right downstairs if you need anything."

"Can we still go to the park?" Star smiled and nodded, "Okay."

"Alright, get some rest and me and Marco will make you some soup for dinner," Megan frowned and nodded as she laid down and closed her eyes and Star walked out of her room.

Star sighed and sat down as Marco walked out of the kitchen and looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay Star?"

"We've been her parents for one day and she's sick and we don't know what…"

"Star calm down," Marco sat down next to his best friend and rubbed her back, "It's normal for people to get sick and we knew Megan was going to get sick from time to time. I'm sure she'll be fine, stomach bugs usually last one day,"

"I know," Star sighed, "You know she asked if we were still going to the park this weekend."

"Well she should be fine by then," Star frowned and nodded as her best friend continued to comfort her.

 **Okay here's the third chapter. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat on a bench and watched as Megan climbed up the ladder to the slide before sitting down and slid down the slide. Star smiled and looked around and spotted a couple staring at her adopted daughter with determined looks crossing their faces. She arched a brow and hummed, "Is everything okay?" she looked back and saw her best friend looking at her in confusion, "Is something wrong, Star?"

"That couple," Marco looked past her in confusion and spotted the couple, "They're staring at Megan, like they're planning something and…"

"Star calm down," Marco half smiled and rubbed Star's back, "You're being paranoid. People are probably wonder rather Megan is our biological child or not. I mean our friends and parents said she does look like us."

"No, I don't trust them," she looked up and saw Megan was about to climb up the ladder again, "Megan," she stopped and looked back in confusion, "Come here, sweetie, we want to talk to you." Megan frowned and ran up to her adopted parents.

Reaching them, she looked back at the slide and then at Star and Marco, "Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetie, we just…we're going out for lunch, so let's go." Marco looked at her in confusion and Star leaned closer to her best friend, "I'm telling you Marco, I am not being paranoid, they're planning something. Look," Marco looked past her and saw the couple staring at them, "See? Now let's go before something happens," Marco sighed and nodded before the two of them stood up and the family of three walked out of the park.

The three sat at a table in a small restaurant and ate silently. Star looked up and her eyes narrowed when she spotted the couple from the park walk through the door. She lightly nudged Marco and he looked at her in confusion, "Still think I'm paranoid?"

Marco looked up and saw the couple sit at a few tables away from them, "Okay, maybe you're right, but until we can prove they're trying to do something we can't do anything,"

"Star, Marco?" they looked at their adopted daughter and Megan looked at them in confusion, "What's wrong?" she looked back and spotted the couple, "Who are they? They were at the park,"

"We know sweetie, but we don't know who they are," Star answered and the three of them saw the couple stand up and walk over to them.

They stopped in front of them and the brunette woman looked at the child, "Hello, is your name Megan?"

Megan frowned and began drinking her juice and looked away from the two. Star stood up and the two looked at her, "Excuse me, but we're trying to have a family outing and I don't appreciate you talking to Megan,"

"Oh, but I have every right to talk to her,"

"And why's that," Marco stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"Because I'm her mother, Jessica Heinous," Star's and Marco's eyes widened and Megan looked up in disbelief, "And this is my fiancée Michael Williams,"

"Well I'm Star and this is Marco Diaz and we're her adopted parents and we…"

"Well Mrs. Diaz, I'd like to be in my daughter's life again and I'm sure if we have to go to court they will will rule in my favor and give us custody of Megan," she looked down at the child and smiled, "Your father left when I told him I was pregnant with you and I was very upset. I missed you so much, and I can love you more than these two, baby girl and…"

"Don't you dare call her that!" they flinched and looked at Star, "She's not your daughter, you abandoned her!"

Michael chuckled and shook his head, "Mr. Diaz, please control your wife before…"

"We're not married," Jessica's mouth twitched into a grin, "But we've been taking care of Megan for almost a week now and we haven't had a single problem with her," Jessica smirked and she and Michael turned and walked away, "Okay Estrella, you were right, they are up to something."

Star hummed and nodded before looking down at Megan and saw a deep frown, "Megan," Megan looked up as tears began to form behind her eyes, "Megan, don't listen to that woman, sweetie. Just because you're not biologically ours doesn't mean we don't love you. We love you and that's why we adopted you. She chose to give you away, just like we chose to adopt you,"

"Can we visit Aunt Jackie and Uncle Oskar? Or maybe Aunt Salina and Uncle Tom? Aunt Janna and Uncle Blake?" her adopted parents frowned and nodded and Marco picked her up and they walked out of the restaurant.

The family of three walked up the steps leading to Jackie's and Oskar's house and Star knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened and Jackie stepped outside and half smiled, "Hey guys," the family of three frowned and Jackie looked confused, "What? Did something happen?"

"We need to talk," Star sighed.

"Well uh…come in, the others are here," they nodded and followed Jackie inside.

Janna, Jackie, Salina, Oskar, Tom and Blake stared at Star and Marco in disbelief in the kitchen while Megan laid on the floor in the living room with a coloring book and a box of crayons laid out in front of her. The six looked at their adopted niece and then at the two and Salina shook her head, "So…you guys met her mother? And she's going to try and take Megan away from you guys?"

"From the way she spoke it sounds like she's going to try and take her from us," Star sighed and Marco rubbed her back, "She doesn't miss Megan, she only wants her to get a child support check,"

"Calm down Star, Megan is legally ours and there's little to nothing Jessica can do to take her from us," Star frowned and laid her head on Marco's shoulder.

Their friends looked at them and Tom shook his head, "Do you think that's going to stop this woman? She sounds like she knows a trick or two to get Megan away from you guys and into her custody."

"No," Star shook her head, "Me and Marco signed the adoption papers, everything is legal, Megan is our daughter,"

"Star, denial is not a good color on you," Janna sighed and the two looked at her, "Everything in life has a loophole and I'm sure this woman can find one and she'll take Megan away from you two and…"

"How? The worse thing that's happened to Megan since she's been in our care is she got sick earlier this week and we took care of her,"

"Star, calm down," Blake sighed, "We're just saying that this woman might know something you guys don't and that'll help her get Megan and hurt you guys,"

Star groaned and Marco frowned, "They're right," Star looked at him in disbelief, "Star if we start anything with them and they have evidence that we can't care for Megan, they'll take her away from us and even though we did adopt her, Jessica is her biological mother and she is right, no judge alive will let us keep Megan unless we have proof that the woman is a psychotic gold digger who only wants Megan for child support,"

"But she abandoned Megan when she was a baby, isn't that enough proof?"

"Unfortunately, no," everyone looked at Jackie and Jackie crossed her arms and shook her head, "As much as I hate to say this, people abandon their children like nothing and they come into their lives years later and those parents have proven that they are good parents. Jessica may want to be part of her daughter's…"

"She's not her daughter!" Star hissed, "She's mine and Marco's daughter and no one can say…" before she could finish, Megan came running into the kitchen, tears running down her face. She hugged her adopted mother as she cried, "What's wrong baby girl?"

"No more yelling, Star," she cried and Star frowned, "I don't like it when you or Marco yell,"

Star sighed and hugged her adopted daughter, "Megan, I'm yelling because I'm mad. But don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I'm not mad at Marco, I'm not mad at your aunts and uncles and I'm not mad at your grandparents." Megan looked up in confusion, "I'm mad at the woman who said she's your mother and her fiancée,"

"Are they going to take me away?"

"No princess, we're not going to let them take you away from us," Marco half smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "We've told you already, you're our daughter now,"

Megan smiled and nodded and Tom chuckled, "Okay, let's step away from the sappy talk because we have something to tell everyone,"

Everyone looked at Salina and Tom and Salina smiled as she flashed a ring on her finger, "We've got engaged last night," the room of friends cheered while Megan looked around in confusion, "Star, you're like my best bestie and I was wondering if you'd be the maid of honor?"

"Yeah, I'd love to,"

"And Marco, my good buddy, you get the honor of being my best man,"

"Lucky me,"

Salina looked down at her adopted niece and smiled, "And you get to be the flower girl, kid," Megan slowly nodded and the group of friends continued to celebrate.

The family of three walked through the front door and Star smiled, "Ha, in all honesty I thought Jackie and Oskar were going to be the first ones to marry out of all of us," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Anyway, should we get ready for…" before Star could finish, the phone started ringing.

Star and Marco looked at each other and Marco walked up to the phone. Answering it, he held the phone up to his ear, "Hello?"

" _Hello, Mr. Diaz?_ "

"Uh…yes, this is Marco Diaz and who is this?"

" _My name is Olivia Lovejoy, I'm from child services,_ " Marco's eyes widened as he turned the speaker on and waved Star over, " _Earlier today we got a call from a Miss Jessica Heinous and she informed us that you have adopted her daughter._ "

"Yes, me and my best friend went to an orphanage and adopted her earlier this week,"

They heard the woman hum and heard tapping on a keyboard, " _Okay, I'm letting you know that we have to give the biological mother rights and that means, but is not limited to…_ "

"Hold on, she left Megan on the steps of that orphanage when she was a baby, so she gave up that right when…"

" _If you interrupt me again, it won't be pretty, Mr. Diaz._ " Marco swallowed hard and the woman continued, " _If Miss Heinous can prove that she can care for young Megan, then it is my job to deliver the child into her care._ "

"Don't…don't we have a say in all this?" Star asked.

" _As the adopting parents, all you can do is hope for the best and prepare for the worst._ " The line went silent for a few moments, " _I'm sorry to intrude on your weekend. We will be visiting Miss Heinous and her fiancée Mr. Williams on Monday and then we will contact you as soon as we get the information that we need. Enjoy the rest of your weekend,_ "

The call ended and Marco put the phone on the receiver and sighed, "Can they do this Marco?" Star frowned and looked at her best friend, "We adopted Megan, we've cared for her all week and now that this woman walks into her life she thinks that she can…"

"Star, you and I both know we're not going to let that happen. Megan is ours and no one is going to take her away." They looked down at their adopted daughter and saw a frown forming on her face, "Don't worry Megan, we won't let anyone take you from us. We're not going to leave you, I promise,"

"Okay," Megan nodded, "I'm going to go play," her adopted parents nodded and they watched as Megan walked up the stairs.

 **Here's the fourth chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**JJmmmmmlol: Thanks. Yeah, but I did say it was AU.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco walked down the street with Megan between them, holding their hands. The two looked down at their adopted daughter and smiled as she looked around and watched the birds fly in the sky. A black Impala pulled up alongside the family of three and a finely dressed woman stepped out of the car, "Mr. and Mrs. Diaz?"

"Uh…we uh…we're not married, but I guess you're from Child Services?" Star arched a brow and the woman nodded and Star frowned, "So um…what's the uh…what's the story?"

The woman sighed and shook her head and Star and Marco frowned, "We had someone go see Miss Heinous' and Mr. Williams's home yesterday. They have a proper room for young Megan and all the accentual needs to provide Megan a loving home."

"But…but she has a loving home," Star held her adopted daughter closer to her, "She's been living with us for a week and we've been caring for her and giving everything she needs. Can't you investigate us to prove we're capable of caring for Megan?"

"Unfortunately, due to the bylaws, the birth parent has higher priority over an adopting parent, grandparent, and so on, unless they are unfit to care for their child." ( **I know that only half of this is true and everything, but just go with it.** ) Star and Marco frowned and looked down at a saddened Megan, "Now if it isn't too much trouble, we can go to your house and pack Megan's belongings and I will take her to Miss Heinous' and Mr. Williams's house,"

"Can't we at least have a few hours with her?" Star pleaded, tears building up behind her eyes.

The woman sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but no. Miss Heinous wants her daughter as soon as possible. Just make this easier on all of us and get home to pack her belongings." The two sighed and nodded and climbed into the woman's car and the woman climbed in and drove away.

Marco put a suitcase into the trunk of the woman's car before slamming it shut, "I'm sorry," they looked down and saw Megan on the verge of tears, "I don't want to go with her, I want to stay here. I'm sorry,"

The two frowned and Star knelt in front of her and hugged her, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault baby girl. The woman who said is your mother wants you and we didn't think she'd actually take you away from us." She broke from the hug and gave a sad smile at the crying girl, "Hey, cheer up, I'm sure they'll let us visit you,"

"Star's right," Marco half smiled and hugged Megan, "We'll visit you every weekend," Megan cried as she tightly hugged the two. The small family broke from the hug and Star and Marco watched in distraught as Megan climbed into the back of the Impala and the door closed.

They watched as the woman walk around the car to the driver's side. She looked at the two and frowned, "I'm sorry you two. You two seem like decent people and Megan does seem to like you two, but I can't go against my job or the law," Star and Marco frowned and nodded as the woman climbed into the car and drove away.

The two watched as the car grew smaller in the distance. Marco sighed and looked at his best friend and saw the tears building up behind her eyes, "Star you know as well as I do that that crazy woman won't let us visit Megan?" Star began crying and Marco pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back, "It's okay, Star,"

"Marco…we're going to get her back," Star looked up with tears running down her face and a deep frown on face, "We're going to get our little girl back,"

"I know," Marco frowned and sighed, "But we better calm ourselves down before we do something we might regret," Star nodded as Marco continued to comfort her.

The two sat in front of their friends after telling them the story and they stared at the two in disbelief, "She…she just took her…just like that?" Jackie asked and the two nodded, "Didn't she give you guys a chance to prove you can care for Megan?"

"No," Star frowned and shook her head, "She said that the law is on Jessica's side and…she wanted to let Megan stay us…but the law," Marco frowned as Jackie, Janna and Salina comforted Star and he stood up and walked out of the room, followed by Oskar, Tom and Blake.

The sound of a can opening hissed in the room and the three watched as Marco drank a soda in one gulp. Marco crashed the can before tossing it into the blue bin, "How are you feeling buddy?"

"It's been an hour, Star's a wreck and I don't know what to do," he sighed and shook his head, "When we're a bit calmer, we're going to try and work on getting her back,"

"And what about you?" Oskar asked and Marco frowned, "Dude, our niece, yours and Star's daughter was just taking from you guys and you're telling us you don't feel anything?"

"Of course I do," Marco snapped and panted, "Star and I cared for that little girl and we were hoping that Jessica wasn't parent material and we could keep Megan with us and…and…damn it, Star's reasonably upset and I feel completely powerless to help her," his friends frowned and he sighed and shook his head, "I'm just…I'm just going to try and be strong for her."

"If you think that's buddy," Tom sighed.

"Marco," they looked up and saw the four girls stepping into the kitchen, "I think we better got tell our parents what happened sooner rather than later," Marco frowned and nodded, "We'll see you guys later," their friends nodded and Star and Marco walked out of the house.

Megan followed Jessica and Michael down the hall with a saddened look on her face. They stopped in front of a door and Jessica opened it, revealing a staircase. She looked back at the child and crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Alright you brat, get up there!" Megan looked confused and Jessica grabbed Megan the arm and pushed her through the doorway, "I said get up there!"

The door slammed shut and Megan heard the tumble of the locks and the two adults walking away. She frowned and looked up the stairs, "I miss Star and Marco," she climbed up the stairs to another door and opened it to see a drafty attic with a flattened mattress, a dirty blanket and a flat pillow, "I'm scared," she reached in her bag and pulled out a framed picture of Star and Marco as tears build up behind her eyes, "Come get me,"

Star and Marco pulled up in front of their house and Marco killed the engine as the two of them sat in the SUV with deep frowns on their faces. Star looked at her best friend and tears began slipping down her cheeks again, "You lied to her," Marco looked at her in confusion, "You promised we wouldn't leave her! You lied, Marco!"

Marco frowned and reached over and hugged his best friend as she cried into his shoulder, "Star, I didn't lie to anyone. I said we wouldn't leave her and we didn't leave. She was taken from us," Marco backed away and wiped the tears from Star's eyes, "We're never going to leave her. We're going to get her back when we're calm enough to think things through rationally,"

Star frowned and bit her lip, "I…I miss her, Marco, she was our little girl and that damned woman had to take her away from us,"

"I know," Marco sighed and rubbed her back, "But we're going to get her back," Star frowned and nodded before the two of them got out of the SUV and walked in their house.

Megan sat on the flat mattress with the blanket wrapped around her as her teeth chattered and she shook and her stomach rumbled, "I'm hungry…I'm cold…I miss Star and Marco," she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Star sat in Megan's old room as tears silently slid down her cheeks. Marco leaned up against the doorframe and frowned as he watched his best friend break down. He slightly sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Star, I wish there was a way to keep her and avoid all this pain," He turned and walked down the hall went to his room.

Sitting on his bed, he sighed and allowed tears to fall from his eyes.

 **Here's the next chapter everyone. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**JJmmmmmlol: I agree. Abusive parents are disgusting and being gold diggers makes it even worse. I can look past unintentional neglectful parents to a point, such as not knowing their kids are hurt, or they're failing school, but if they make a habit out of it that's where I draw the line.**

 **Max: Hello. Thanks, but I already have most of those stories planned, sorry.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star pushed a cart down an aisle with a distraught look on her face. She sighed and picked up a box of Lucky Charms, "This was her favorite kind of cereal," she frowned and put the box in the cart, "It's been a few days and it doesn't get any easier,"

"Do you want to help mommy put this in the cart?"

Star's head jerked back and saw a woman handing her son a box of cereal and the small child putting the box in the cart. She bit her lip and turned and walked away as she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

She met up with Marco in another aisle and looked down. Marco arched a brow and shook his head, "Is everything okay Estrella?"

"Yeah, just…we better pay for everything and get to Janna's and Blake's house," Marco looked confused and nodded before the two of them walked down the aisle.

Star sat on the couch in Janna's and Blake's living room with her right hand cupped over her eyes while Salina, Janna and Jackie comforted her, "How's everything been?"

"Hard," Star sat up, tears slipping down her cheeks, "It's getting harder every day and there are times when I stay up all night and cry. I don't know what that woman is doing to Megan and…I don't know,"

"And how's Marco handling this?" Janna arched a brow.

Star frowned and Salina looked confused, "Look girl, my best friend lost her daughter and you're telling us her best friend doesn't feel anything? We already lost our flower girl, I don't think it'll be a good idea if…"

"He's trying to be strong, but I hear him crying at night," she sighed and shook her head, "He's hurting as much as I am and he's trying to be strong."

"Well maybe you should confront him tonight," Star looked at Jackie in confusion, "Let him know it's okay to cry." Star frowned and nodded as she looked out into the dining room and saw Marco, Tom, Oskar and Blake leaning up against the far wall.

Tom looked up at the four and then at Marco and arched a brow, "So how are things between you and Star? Did you guys hear anything or what?"

"No," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Star's still upset over the whole ordeal and I don't blame her. We're going to collect our thoughts and go to Child Services first thing Monday morning,"

"And what if that doesn't work?" Marco looked up and glared at Blake, "I'm trying to be realistic here. What if they are caring for that little girl and Child Services can't help you?"

"I don't know," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm trying to stay positive here, part of me wants them to be caring for Megan, but another part wants the opposite so we can get her back." his friends frowned and nodded.

The SUV stopped in front of a red light as rain began to fall from the sky. Marco looked at his best friend and saw a deep frown on her face and tears building up behind her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Marco, it's been a few days since Megan was taken from us and I still feel like half my heart is missing."

"Half," Marco arched a brow in confusion, "Not your whole heart?"

"No," Star sighed and looked up, "We're a family Marco, that means half my heart belongs to Megan and the other half belongs to you, so in order for my whole heart to go missing, you'd have to leave me too,"

Marco frowned and held Star's hand and Star frowned as the two inched closer to each other. Before their lips touched, they heard a loud horn from behind them. They looked up and saw the light had turned green and they sighed before the vehicle began moving.

Star walked across the hall with a frown on her face. She stood in front of Marco's room and sighed before pushing the door open and stepped inside. Seeing Marco sitting on the bed with his head down and shoulders slumped over, she frowned, "Marco?" Marco looked up in confusion, "Can we talk?"

"Sure Star, come in," Star nodded and walked over to Marco and sat down next to him, "So what's wrong Star?"

"Marco…Marco all week you've been comforting me while I cried over losing Megan while you didn't cry once." Marco frowned and looked away, "Marco it's okay to cry. Our daughter was taken from us." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, "Marco, even the bravest of warriors cry, but that doesn't make them any less of a warrior, it means they're human." Marco choked on tears and Star rubbed his back, "It's okay Marco, I know you miss her too,"

"I just…I miss Megan, Star,"

"I know Marco, I miss her too, but we're going to get her back," Star continued to comfort her best friend as he continued to cry.

 **Here's the sixth chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zachery Gilmore: Thanks.**

 **Siren1000: Yeah, keep reading. Don't rage, every action always has an equal counteraction and Jessica and Michel will receive theirs in due time.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Heh, well I guess you're right.**

 **Celcees: I know, but people can become almost instantly attached to a child.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the lobby of Child Services and waited with anticipation. Marco looked at his best friend and frowned, "Are you okay, Star?"

"Just trying to stay positive,"

Marco sighed and nodded, "Star and Marco," they looked up and saw a woman looking around in confusion, "Star and Marco," the two best friends stood up and walked up to the woman and followed her out of the lobby.

Star and Marco sat in front of a desk while the woman walked around the desk and sat in front of them and looked at the computer in front of her. The woman tapped on the keyboard before looking up at the monitor, "Okay, I've found your files. It says you two adopted a little girl last week and…"

"Some woman claiming to be her mother came into the picture and threatened to take legal actions!" Star snapped and stood up, slamming her hands on the surface of the desk, "The woman who took her from us didn't even give us a chance to prove that we can care for Megan!"

The woman looked at them in confusion and hummed, "And what was the name of the case worker?"

"Olivia Lovejoy," the woman nodded before standing up and walked out of the room. Marco looked at Star and sighed, "Estrella, I know you want to get Megan back, I do too, but lashing out like this could hurt our chances."

Star took a couple of deep breaths before sitting down next to Marco. The door soon opened and Star and Marco looked back to see the woman who had taken Megan from them a few days ago stepping inside and walked behind the desk and sat down, "Hello again Miss Butterfly, Mr. Diaz,"

"Miss Lovejoy, we believe that Megan was taken form us in an unfair manner and…"

"I understand, but I told you the day I came to get Megan, I can't go against my job or the law and…"

"Please," Star pleaded, "Miss Lovejoy, we need to know if Megan really is being cared for properly and if there is a way for us to get her back if she's not." Tears began to form behind Star's eyes and Olivia frowned, "You saw it for yourself, we cared for that little girl and she was devastated when you took her from us,"

Olivia looked at the two and sighed before she began tapping on the keyboard and looked at the monitor. Star frowned and Marco held her hand as they waited for what felt like forever as Olivia continued to tap on the keyboard. She soon stopped and looked up at the two and sighed, "Okay, nothing is guaranteed at the moment, but I can pull a few strings and contact you in a few days to see what can be done."

The two sighed and stood up, "Thank you, Miss Lovejoy," Marco said and Olivia nodded as she watched Star and Marco turn around and walked out of the office.

Star looked out the window with her head pressed against the glass as she watched cars and tress pass by. Marco looked at his best friend and frowned, "How are you feeling Star?"

"Fine, I guess," Star sighed and looked over at Marco, "Is it wrong of me to hope that they aren't caring for Megan so we can get her back?"

"No, I'm hoping for the same thing, but I'm also hoping that they are caring for her," Star frowned and nodded, "But whenever Miss Lovejoy contacts us, we might be able to go visit Megan and then we'll see what's happening to her and with any luck we'll get her back,"

"Yeah, you're right," Star sighed and slightly smiled, "Anyway, we better get going," Marco looked confused, "Remember, Tom and Salina are getting married tomorrow. They had to move their wedding up because Salina's grandmother is on her deathbed and her last wish is to see Salina get married."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Star nodded and Marco continued to drive down the street.

The two walked through the front door of Salina's and Tom's home and Jackie, Salina and Janna looked up and Salina sighed, "You two will be late for your own funerals I swear." The two rolled their eyes and Salina shook her head, "Anyway, Marco, Tom, Oskar and Blake are outback setting everything up, go see if they need help,"

"Right," Marco walked past the girls and through the house to the back door.

Salina, Jackie and Janna looked at Star and Star looked at them in confusion, "What?"

"Why were you two running late?" Janna arched a brow and crossed her arms, "Did you guys hear anything about Megan?"

"Uh…we were at Child Services and we talked to the woman who took Megan from us and she's going to try and see if we can't visit Megan to see if she is being cared for and everything." The three frowned and nodded.

Marco walked in the backyard and saw Oskar and Blake setting up chairs while Tom sat on a chair with his feet resting on a table and his eyes clothes. He smirked and walked over to the table and shoved his feel off the table, "Hey!"

"Relax, people need to eat off that," Marco chuckled and looked back at the two, "So you nervous?"

"Dude forget about the wedding, what's going on between you and Star and what about Megan?"

Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "We just came from Child Services and the woman who took Megan from us is going to try and set up a meeting with Jessica and her fiancée and with any luck we'll have Megan back." Tom sighed and shook his head before he and Marco started to help Oskar and Blake.

Megan hugged her bleeding knees to her chest as tears slid down her cheeks, "They're mean…mommy…daddy…come get me," she violently shook as she sobbed into her knees.

The group of eight friends sat in the living room of Salina's and Tom's house and everyone looked at Star and Marco and saw the distant looks on their faces and they frowned, "So uh…besides the proposed surprise visit to see Megan, what's been going…"

"Jackie, nothing against you, but let's not talk about that until it's final…Olivia said it might not even happen, so don't get our hopes up," Star sighed and Jackie frowned and nodded, "Anyway, Oskar, Blake, Tom, you guys are going home with Marco tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Oskar sighed and stood up, "Well let's go guys," Tom, Blake and Marco stood up and Blake, Oskar and Tom walked out of the house.

Before Marco could follow them, Star grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Are you," Marco sighed and rubbed the top of Star's head, "I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding and if you feel like you're losing it, give me a call okay?"

"Yeah, you too," Marco nodded and followed Tom, Oskar and Blake out of the house and up to the SUV.

 **Here's the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**JJmmmmmlol: Yeah, they do. Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Siren1000: Yes they will. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

Marco pulled up in front of his parents' house and honked the horn and waited for a few minutes. He saw the door open and saw his parents and Star's parents walked out of the house and up to the SUV. His mother climbed into the passenger seat while his father and Star's parents climbed into the back and Marco began driving down the street. The four adults looked at Marco and Angie arched a brow, "So hijo, did you two hear anything?"

"We went to Child Services yesterday and the woman who took Megan from us is going to try and set up a meeting with Jessica and her fiancée," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Star and I are hoping they're caring her Megan, but we're also hoping that they aren't so we can get Megan back,"

The car ride fell silent and River broke it by clearing his throat, "So you two have no idea what's going on at the moment?" Marco shook his head and continued to drive down the street.

The people sat in Salina's and Tom's backyard as music played and the guests watched as the two danced the first dance together. Star frowned and sighed and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay Estrella?"

"She would've made the cutest little flower girl, Marco," Marco frowned and Star leaned up against her best friend, "I know Olivia said she's going to try everything she can to help us, but she doesn't even know what she can do,"

"I know Estrella, but we have to remain hopeful and pray that we can at least go visit her," everyone started clapping and the two looked up to see Tom and Salina had finished dancing and they clapped along with the other guests before everyone stood up and began dancing as well.

Star and Marco, along with several other guests, danced as a slow song poured from the speakers. Star sighed and rested her head on Marco's shoulder and Marco looked down and frowned, "Are you okay?" Star hummed and nodded and Marco wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

Star and Marco stumbled through the front door and Star moaned, "That was some party…we're going to be so hungover tomorrow morning,"

"Yeah," Marco smirked and a red flashing light caught their attention.

They looked at each other before walking up to the house phone and Marco hit the play button on the answering machine, "You have two new messages. Message one: Kids…it's Angie," they looked at the answering machine and sighed, "I know we saw you two at the wedding and everything, but we're worried about you two. We know you two are hurting over losing Megan and everything, but you need to keep hoping and praying that you'll get her back."

"Message two: Hello Miss Butterfly and Mr. Diaz," they heard Olivia's voice and their eyes widened as they hovered over the machine as the message played, "I'm sorry for calling this late, but I've managed to talk to my supervisor and he agreed to set up a meeting with Miss Heinous and Mr. Williams and he is allowing you two to be present during the meeting. The earliest I've manage to get will be this Friday at ten. Enjoy your evening and I will see you at the end of the week."

The machine beeped and a wide grin formed on Star's face as she threw her arms around Marco's neck and tightly hugged him, "We did it Marco, we're going to get to see Megan again!"

"I heard, Star," Marco smiled and hugged her back and Star quickly broke from the hug and ran past Marco and went to the kitchen and Marco followed her.

Entering the kitchen, he saw Star kneeling in front of the trashcan, throwing up. He walked up to her and held her hair back as she threw up. Star sat up and looked at her best friend, "I think I overdid it at the party,"

"Probably," Marco smirked and let Star's hair down and rubbed her back, "Let's get ready for bed," Star nodded and Marco helped her up and the two of them walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Star and Marco cuddled on the couch, watching TV with small smiles on their faces. Star yawned and nuzzled closer to her best friend, "We're going to get our baby girl back, Marco. We're going to get her away from that woman and we…"

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself Star," Marco rolled his eyes and rubbed her back, "We're only going for a visit and there's only a slim chance we'll get her back," Star moaned and pouted and Marco kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, we won't stop until we get her back." Star hummed and nodded as the two of drifted off to sleep.

Megan tightly hugged the photo of Star and Marco close to her and cried, "Please…please mommy and daddy…I miss you."

"Megan!" she heard Jessica snap from down the stairs, "Stop that obnoxious crying and go to bed! Michael and I are expecting some company tonight and we don't want them bothered by your crying!" she heard the door slam shut and she bit her lips as tears threatened to fall.

She looked down at the photo and choked on the tears, "You're coming for me…I know you are…I love you mommy and daddy," she laid down on the flattened mattress and pulled the filthy blanket over her and hugged the photo close to her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **I have a few more things planned for this story. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and enjoy your Easter everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Siren1000: Heh, good to know. Sorry.**

 **LordThunderGamer: Alright, everything will be good in the end.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Really? Which cliché did I do?**

 **Sumboddy: Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

The week slowly came to an end and the SUV pulled down a street and parked in front of a house and Star and Marco soon saw a familiar car. They saw Olivia climb out of the car and they got out of the vehicle and walked up to her, "Miss Butterfly, Mr. Diaz," they half smiled and waved, "Well, shall we go in?"

"Do they know we're coming?"

"No Miss Butterfly, we are not allowed to inform of an upcoming visit because if the parents are being neglectful, they'll have enough time to hide their abuse if we do call," ( **This is a fact. If Child Services is called on you, they will show up at your door unannounced and if you get tipped off beforehand, the one who told you can and will be facing a felony charge.** ) Star breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, "Alright, let's go see how Megan is liking her new home." The two friends frowned and nodded as the three of them walked up to the house.

Reaching the door, Olivia rang the doorbell and the three of them waited. The door soon opened and Jessica stepped out and looked at the three in confusion, "Hello, can I help you three?"

"Miss Heinous, as an officer of Child Services, it is my job to check in on young Megan and Miss butterfly and Mr. Diaz requested to be here," Olivia answered. "May we come in?"

"Yes, of course," Jessica stepped aside and allowed the three to step in before she closed the door.

Jessica and Michael sat on the loveseat while Star, Marco and Olivia sa on the couch opposite of them. Olivia looked around and slightly smiled, "You have a lovely home Miss Heinous, but I don't see any photos and Megan. Is there a reason for that?"

"Oh…we didn't have enough time to take any photos of her,"

Olivia hummed and began writing on the sheet of paper on her clipboard, "How so? You've had her for almost two weeks. When she was in the care of Miss Butterfly and Mr. Diaz for a week they had a good number of photos of young Megan."

"Well Miss Lovejoy, like my fiancée said, we didn't have time to get any photos of her," Michael answered and arched a brow, "Anyway, how long is this going to take? We're very busy,"

"I'm sure you are," Star stared at the two with narrowed eyes and Olivia continued writing, "And how has Megan been? Has she been cared for?"

"Yes, of course," Jessica scuffed and rolled her eyes, "She has a very loving home here,"

' _No, she doesn't, she had a home and you took her from us,_ ' Star quietly growled.

Olivia wrote something down and sighed, "Okay, and where will Megan be now?"

"She's sleeping,"

"Impossible," Star hissed, "She never slept this late, she always woke up at eight!"

Everyone looked at her and Marco took hold of her hand and leaned up to her, "Star, you need to try and remain calm or we might lose the only chance we have in getting her back,"

Star took a few deep breaths and sighed, "I'm sorry, I just miss seeing Megan, may we see her?"

"No," Jessica hastily answered and the three looked at her, "She's not feeling well and I will not allow anyone to disturb my daughter,"

"She's not your daughter, she's my daughter!" Star snapped and stood up, "And we're going to see her with or without your permission," Marco stood up and the two of them walked towards the stairs.

Reaching the stairs, they were stopped by Jessica. Marco narrowed his eyes and stood between her and Star, "I said you're not going up there!"

She slapped Marco across the face and Star's eyes widened. Marco sighed and looked back at his best friend and slightly smiled, "Star, you know I will not hit a woman, so if it's not too much trouble…"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sar cracked her knuckles and lunged at the woman in front of them.

Marco looked up and saw Michael making a beeline towards Star and Jessica. He narrowed his eyes and raced at the man and spear tackled him, "You're not going to hurt my best friend, you son of a bitch!" Michael knocked Marco back and began choking him.

Star looked up at her eyes widened, "Marco!" she felt someone grab the back of her head and slam her head onto the railing. Olivia looked on in shock as she took her phone out of her purse and quickly dialed 9-1-1.

Michael chuckled as he tightened his grip around Marco's throat, "Give up kid, you don't have what it takes to protect that blonde bitch or that little brat," Michael doubled over in pain when he felt Marco knee him in the stomach, forcing him to let go.

Marco sat up and panted as he held his throat, "As long as I can still draw a breath, I can protect them, you worthless scum," the two men grunted as they struggled to stand up.

Star pushed Jessica back before turning and ran up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, she began opening door and looked in the rooms with a worried look crossing her face, "Megan! Megan, where are you sweetie!" reaching the door leading to the attic, she found it locked.

Unlocking it, she opened the door and ran up the stairs leading to the attic. Her eyes widened when she spotted the young girl laying on the flattened mattress with her back towards her. She slowly walked up to her and knelt next to her, "Megan?" the girl flinched and looked back, revealing a dirty face and her sunken eyes, "I'm so sorry baby girl, we didn't mean for them to take you from us."

Megan softly smiled and sat up, "I knew you'd come for me," she hugged her as tears fall down her face, "I missed you, mommy,"

Star's eyes widened as she felt tears build up behind her eyes and she hugged her back, "I missed you too, Megan, mommy missed you so much," she rubbed her back and slightly smiled, "Don't worry baby girl, mommy's here, mommy has you and mommy and daddy won't let anyone take you from us again,"

"Star," they looked back and saw Marco leaning against the railing, panting, "The police are here and so is an ambulance,"

"Hi daddy," Marco's eyes widened as he walked up to the two and Star and Marco hugged the young girl.

The three walked out the house and saw Jessica and Michael being shoved into police cars. A paramedic walked up to them, "We need to get her to the hospital. Which one of you will be going with her,"

"You go Star," Star looked at her best friend and Marco slightly smiled, "Go on, you need to make sure you don't have a concussion anyway,"

Star sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll see you there," Marco nodded and Star and Megan followed the paramedic to the ambulance as rain started to fall from the sky.

Star was about to climb into the back of the ambulance when she looked back and saw Marco climbing into the SUV. She sighed as she remembered the talk she and Jackie had a few days earlier, " _You love him and you know it, but you might want to tell him before it's too late._ " She looked up and sighed, "Can you guys wait for one minute?"

"Fine, but make it quick," Star nodded and turned and walked away.

Megan looked past the paramedics and looked confused, "Mommy?"

Star ran up to Marco and Marco looked at his best friend in confusion, "Did you forget something, Star?"

"This," she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Marco's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer.

The two soon separated and Star smiled, "Wow," she backed away from Marco, "I uh…I better get going before they leave without me,"

"Yeah…uh…I'll see you at the hospital," Star nodded before turning around and ran back to the ambulance and Marco climbed into the SUV.

During the ride to the hospital, Megan looked up from Star's lap and smiled, "Hey mommy, guess what?" Star smiled and looked down and hummed, "Yesterday was my birthday,"

"Oh sweetie, we need to celebrate. When Uncle Tom and Aunt Salina get home from their honeymoon we'll have a big party,"

"And I got my wish," Star looked confused, "I drew a cake in the dirt and I wished for you and daddy to get together." Star's eyes widened and Megan smiled, "And it happened,"

Star sighed and lightly smiled, "You are just the sweetest thing ever," the ambulance soon arrived at the hospital and the paramedics took Megan from Star and everyone got out of the ambulance.

Marco walked into the hospital and saw Star sitting on chair in the waiting room. He walked up to her and smiled, "Hey,"

"Hey," Star smiled and Marco sat down next to her, "Her birthday was yesterday,"

"Heh, well we need to have a party and…"

"She drew a cake in that musty attic and made a wish on it for us to get together," Marco's eyes widened and a light pink hue crossed Star's face, "So uh…how long?"

Before Marco could answer, they heard Olivia's voice, "Miss Butterfly, Mr. Diaz," they looked up and saw Olivia standing next to them, "I'd like to apologize. If we had done a little more investigation, Megan wouldn't be here,"

"It's alright Miss Lovejoy, you were just doing your job," Marco half smiled and Olivia nodded. Marco looked at his best friend and Olivia took that as a sign to leave, "Anyway, since we were about eight I guess. You,"

"Same," Star smiled and leaned up against, "And since we missed our daughter's birthday and she used her wish on us, I say we should give it to her,"

"Yeah, alright,"

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz," Star's and Marco's faces lit up and they stood up and walked up to the nurse, "She is fine, a little malnourished, but we're feeding her a couple of cookies, but we're going to have to keep her overnight just to keep an eye on her," the two sighed and nodded, "You can see her if you want, she's in room 325,"

"Thank you," the nurse nodded and the two walked past her and down the corridor.

The two walked through the door and saw Megan laying on the bed with an I.V. needle in her arm. She looked up and smiled slightly, "Hi mommy and daddy,"

The two smiled and walked up to her, "Hey sweetie," Star sat on the bed with her, "We just talked to a nurse and she said you're going to have to stay here for the night, but don't worry, mommy and daddy are going to ask someone if we can stay with you,"

"Okay," Megan softly smiled.

The two smiled and Marco looked at his best friend, "Hey Star, can I talk to you for a minute?" Star looked confused and nodded before standing up and the two walked out of the room.

Stopping in the hall, Star looked at Marco in confusion, "So what is it Marco?"

Marco sighed and looked at his best friend with a smile, "Star, I love you, and I was wondering…Star, will you marry me?" Star looked shocked as she watched Marco dig in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and opened it, revealing a silver band with a diamond on it.

Star looked at her best friend in shock, "Marco…we haven't even dated yet and you're asking me to…"

"Star, dating is for people who barely know each other and we know each other better than anyone,"

Star smiled and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his before back away, "Yes, and I love you too, Marco," Marco smiled and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Star's finger. The two kissed briefly before turning around and walked back into room and the small family of three talked as Megan quietly munched on the cookies in front of her.

 **This story is nearing the end. I have two or three more chapters planned for it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Crow's Apprentice: Good to know.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Good to know. Just been going through a rough time. Ah, I see.**

 **Momokol: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Siren1000: Yeah, I guess it did. It'll be answered in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star and Marco watched as Megan slept on the bed. Star sighed and looked down at the band around her finger, "Okay Star, I'll bite, what's wrong with it?" Star looked up at her best friend in confusion and Marco slightly smirked, "If you don't like it, I can get you a new one and…"

"No, it's not that but…how did you get this? We've barely been apart last week and I doubt you bought it while Megan was still with us…I mean, you didn't know how I felt about you and if I didn't feel the same, it would've been a waste of money and…"

"Star, deep breaths," Star took a couple of deep breaths before letting out a heavy sigh, "Better?" Star smiled and nodded, "Alright…I uh…I stopped at a jewelry store before getting here and picked up the ring and in all honesty, I was hoping you'd say yes."

Star smiled and rolled her eyes, "Dork," Marco smirked and wrapped an arm around and Star rested her head on his shoulder and the two of them looked at their adopted daughter as she soundly slept, "I can't imagine the hell they put her through while she was forced to stay with those horrid people, but it's a good thing we got her back and Jessica and her fiancée are going to prison for what they did to her,"

"Yeah, hopefully everything can go back to normal when we take her home tomorrow," Star hummed and nodded before yawning and Marco half smiled, "Why don't you lay down next to her and get some sleep. I'm going to be up for a while anyway,"

"Yeah, alright," Star yawned again and kissed his cheek before standing up and walked over to the bed and laid down next to her adopted, "Goodnight Marco, I love you,"

"I love you too, Star," Star smiled and yawned before closing her eyes and fell asleep. Marco smiled and sat back and crossed his arms as he watched the two sleep.

Megan looked out the back window of the SUV as she watched the houses and cars pass by. Star looked back and slightly smiled, "Are you okay, baby girl?"

"Yes, mommy," Megan looked up and smiled, "Are we going home?"

"Not yet, Megan," Marco smirked and looked through the rearview mirror, "Your grandparents, Aunt Janna, Aunt Jackie, Uncle Oskar and Uncle Blake want to see you."

"What about Aunt Salina and Uncle Tom?"

"They went away for a week, but don't worry sweetie, you can see them when they get home." Megan frowned and Star softly smiled, "Don't worry baby girl, you're going to see your other aunts and uncles and your grandparents." Megan smiled and nodded and Star turned around and looked down at the ring that dawned her finger.

Marco looked at his fiancée and smirked, "Are you okay, Estrella?"

"I'm just a little worried about all this. Our parents weren't completely comfortable with Megan when we first adopted her and if they learn that we're engaged, who knows what will happen and…"

"And you're overthinking this, Star," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Think about it for a minute, what were our moms setting out to do since we were eight?" Star's eyes widened and a light pink hue crossed her cheeks, "So I doubt our parents will be against any of this." Star sighed and nodded before the car ride fell silent.

The party was in full swing with music pouring from the speakers and everyone laughed and celebrated. Star leaned over towards Marco and whispered in his ear. Marco nodded and the two of them walked up to the radio. Turning the music off, everyone looked at them and Star smiled, "Everyone, we have two things to celebrate today," everyone looked confused and Star waved Megan over, "Come here baby girl," Megan smiled and walked over to the two.

They looked up and Marco smirked, "Early yesterday morning, Star and I met up with a caseworker at the home of Jessica Heinous and Michael Williams and after small heated fight, we found Megan and she is legally ours and we'd like to thank everyone for their support during the time Megan was living will Jessica and Michael."

Everyone cheered and Jackie called out, "And what's the other thing we're celebrating?"

The room fell silent and Star sighed and a small smile crossed her lips, "Yesterday while we were at the hospital, Marco pulled me aside and he proposed to me and I said yes," everyone stared at them in shock and Sar and Marco frowned, "Uh…aren't you guys going to say…" before Star could finish, the room erupted with cheers and Star breathed a sigh of relief before the three of them joined in the celebration.

The celebration slowly came to an end and Star's parents and Marco's parents walked over to them as Marco picked up the exhausted child up from the couch, "Kids," they looked backed and their faces paled and Angie sighed and shook her head, "Normally we would tell you two that you're too young to be getting married, but as you two know, Moon and I have been trying to get you two together for a while now and you two have proven that you care for each other and for Megan…well, welcome to the family, hija," Angie hugged Star and Star smiled and hugged her back.

"Marco," Marco looked at Star's parents and Moon sighed and carefully hugged him, "Take care of my daughter, and welcome to the family,"

Marco sighed and nodded, "Yeah, okay Mrs. Butterfly," Marco looked at his fiancée and slightly smiled, "Ready to go home, Estrella,"

"Yeah," Star smiled and looked at the four adults and walked up next to Marco, "We'll be back tomorrow. We just want to spend some time with Megan," the four nodded and the family of three left.

Star looked back from the passenger seat and smiled as she watched Megan slowly begin to fall asleep, "Tired?" Megan rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "I know baby girl, we'll be home soon though," Megan yawned and nodded.

 **This story is nearing the end. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**RobLebron: She's still traumatized by the event and everything, but she's slowly going to make a full recovery.**

 **Siren1000: Yeah. I have a few more chapters planned out. Keep reading.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Right, good to know.**

 **jolleIQ: Good to know. Thanks, and keep reading.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Megan watched as her adopted parents hugged before Marco broke the hug and walked towards the door, "Daddy?" Marco stopped and looked back with a small smile, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see poppy, grandpa, Uncle Oskar, Uncle Tom and Uncle Blake,"

"Can me and mommy come?"

"No baby girl, grandma, nanny and your aunts are coming over to see us," Megan slightly frowned and Star hugged her, "Don't worry Megan, we'll see daddy, grandpa, poppy and your uncles tomorrow at the church when me and daddy get married."

Megan groaned and Marco smirked as he rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry, you're going to be hanging out with mommy, grandma, nanny and your aunts tonight," Megan nodded before hugging his leg. She soon backed away and walked up to Star and Marco walked out the front door.

Marco, his father, River, Tom, Oskar and Blake sat in the living room of Marco's parents' house with a beer in River's, Rafael's, Oskar's, Tom's and Blake's hands. Rafael looked at his son and smirked and patted him on his back, "C'mon hijo, have a drink a live a little,"

"Thanks, but no thanks, dad. I don't want to be hungover at the alter tomorrow,"

"C'mon buddy, it's your last night as a free man," Oskar smirked and handed him a can, "One beer won't get you drunk or give you a hangover," Marco sighed and shrugged his shoulders before taking the can from his best man.

Star, her mother, Angie, Jackie, Janna and Salina sat in the living room of Star's and Marco's house with Megan sitting on Star's lap. Salina looked at her best friend and smirked, "So you and the 'safe kid' are getting married tomorrow,"

Star rolled her eyes and smirked, "Salina, Marco isn't safe. You should've have seen him when he was fighting Michael. I was worried he was going to kill the guy,"

"Were you really worried?" Janna arched a brow/

"Yes, I don't want my fiancée rotting in prison for murder, even though those bastards deserve to die," Megan moaned and rubbed her eyes and Star looked down and smiled, "Getting sleepy, baby girl?"

"No," Star rolled her eyes and stood up and carried Megan up the stairs, "Mommy, I'm not tired,"

"I know sweetie, I know," Star smiled and Megan nuzzled closer to her, "We're just going to go upstairs for a minute." Megan moaned and shook her head.

Star walked into Megan's room and walked up to the bed before gently setting the child down, "Mommy, I said I'm not tired."

"I know baby girl, but mommy is going to have a few drinks with grandma, nanny and your aunts and I don't want you to see that," Megan pouted and Star sat down on the bed, "Don't worry Megan, mommy will stay here until you fall asleep." Megan hummed and nodded before nuzzling closer to her adopted mother.

Marco laughed as he watched his father, River, Oskar, Tom and Blake stumble around the room, "Damn, I think you guys have had enough for the night," he checked the time and shook his head, "C'mon guys, it isn't even eleven and your drunk off your asses,"

"No we're not," Tom laughed, "You're just not drunk enough. Have another, buddy, on me," Marco smirked and rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Star lightly rubbed the top of Megan's head as she listened to the even breathing of her adopted daughter. She smiled and stood up before lightly kissing the side of her head, "Sweet dreams, baby girl," she turned and quietly tip toed out of the room and closed the door before walking down the stairs.

Star drank some wine and smiled as she watched her mother, soon to be mother-in-law and friends laugh and tell jokes. She sighed and set her glass down before standing up and walked out of the house.

Star leaned against the railing and sighed, "You're not getting cold feet, are you?" she looked back and saw Jackie walk out of the house, "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing, I'm just excited that I'm marrying Marco tomorrow and…okay, maybe I am a little nervous,"

Jackie chuckled and shook her head, "Don't worry, it'll just be like rehearsal, but this it'll be the real thing, Mrs. Diaz," Star groaned and Jackie sighed, "Oh relax, I'm just messing with you. Everything will be fine," Star sighed and nodded, "Good, now let's get back inside." Star nodded again and the two of them walked back inside.

Marco watched as his friends, father and soon to be father-in-law as they spread out across the floor and fell into a drunken slumber. He sighed and shook his head, "Well…this was a strange bachelor party…and it ended with them being drunk…well I guess it's a good idea to get some sleep now," he yawned and laid on the couch and fell asleep.

 **I would've had this out sooner, but a few things happened. I have a few more chapters planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**JJmmmmmlol: Well keep reading to find out.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star and Marco stood at the alter with their friends by their side and their parents and some of their other friends sitting behind them and the priest in front of them. The priest looked up and smiled, "And so, if there is anyone here that objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," everyone looked around for a moment before the priest spoke again, "Since there are no objections, by the power invested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Star and Marco faced each other and inched closer to one another before their lips touched and everyone in the church cheered.

Star and Marco sat in the back of a limousine and Marco wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed the side of her head. Star smiled and leaned up against her husband, "Well that was a nice ceremony," Marco hummed and nodded, "So are my parents watching Megan when we go on our honeymoon or is she going with your parents?"

"I don't know…but really it won't matter who takes her for the week. Jessica and Michael are in prison and no one, no matter what, is going to take her away from us ever again." Star smiled and nodded as the two of them enjoyed the ride to the reception.

The limousine pulled up in front of the reception hall and the newly married couple stepped out and walked over to the doors. The two walked through the doors and saw their friends and family staring at them before they heard a voice echo through the speakers, "Alright everyone, please welcome for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Marco Diaz!" the crowd cheered as music poured from the speakers and the newly married couple walked to the center of the room and began dancing.

Everyone watched as the two danced around, locked in each other's eyes. Marco twirled Star and Star lightly giggled as she spun around before falling back into her husband's arms.

The reception slowly ended and the guests left the hall one after another. Megan walked up to her adopted parents and smiled, "Okay mommy and daddy, let's go home." They looked at her and Megan frowned, "What? Are we going home?"

"Megan, sweetie, me and daddy are going to be going away for a week and you're going to be staying with your grandparents," Megan moaned and pouted and Star smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry, baby girl, when we get back, me and daddy will take you to the beach,"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, we promise," Marco smirked and rubbed the top of Megan's head, "Don't worry, you'll be fine with your grandparents and your aunts and uncles will visit you every day," Megan smiled and nodded before hugging her parents' legs and walked over to her grandparents and Star and Marco walked out of the hall.

The newly married couple walked into the honeymoon suite and Star looked at her husband and smiled, "I'll be right out. I'm going to get into a bit more comfortable," she kissed him on his cheek before walking away and stepped into the bathroom.

Marco walked further into the suite and sat on the bed and kicked his shoes off, "Well…this is it…you're finally married to your best friend and…"

"Talking to yourself," he looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Star wearing light blue lingerie, leaning against the doorframe, one of her arms covering her breasts, "Don't tell me you overdid it at the reception. I don't want my husband passing out on our wedding night."

"Heh, you know we both didn't have much to drink at the reception," Star smiled and walked over to Marco with a sway in her hips, "So uh…are you…um…are you ready for this?" Star smirked and pressed her lips against his and Marco wrapped his arms around Star' waist.

Star panted as sweat ran down hers and Marco's bodies and she felt Marco's dick moving in and out of her pussy. Star looked back and smiled, "Hey Marco?" Marco looked at her in confusion, "Fuck me against the wall," Marco smirked before picking his wife up and moved over towards the far wall.

Pinning her to the wall and continued to move in and out of her pussy as he messaged her breasts, "Like this?"

"Yes," Star smirked and panted heavily, "Just keep fucking me, Marco Diaz," Marco smirked and did as he was told.

The newly married couple laid under the covers on the bed and panted. Star lifted up her head and laid on Marco's chest and wrapped an arm around his torso, "This was one crazy adventure, huh Marco?"

"Heh, yeah," Marco wrapped an arm around Star and lightly rubbed her back, "We went from adopting a little girl, from trying to get her back from those monsters and now we're married," Star hummed and nodded as Marco kissed the top of Star's head, "Well, we have a week away from everyone and when we get back we're going to take Megan to the beach." Star hummed and nodded again as the newly married slowly drifted off to sleep.

Megan frowned and looked out the window of the night sky, "What's wrong Megan?" she looked back and saw Angie walking into the room, "What's wrong honey?"

"I miss mommy and daddy, nanny,"

"I know, but they'll be back in a few days and they said that they'll take you to the beach when they get back," Megan sighed and nodded, "Alright, now why don't you come downstairs and watch a movie with me and poppy," Megan slightly smiled and nodded before following her adopted grandmother out of the room and down the stairs.

 **This chapter would've been out sooner, but I got caught up in a lot of shit. Anyway, there are going to be one or two more chapters for this story. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**RobLebron: Sibling. No, like I said in the first chapter that this is an AU, meaning no Mewni, no monsters and no Toffee. Sorry, but I might make another story.**

 **JJmmmmmlol: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Megan watched in confusion as her grandparents began several bags in their car. She saw another car come into view and saw her other grandparents climb out of the car, "What's going on?" the four adults stopped and looked down at their adopted granddaughter, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Angie smiled before picking her up, "We just need a few more things and then we'll go," Megan looked on in confusion as her grandparents continued to pack the car before Angie picked her up and set her in her booster seat.

The two cars pulled into the parking lot and the two families got out of their vehicles. Angie set the young girl down on the white sandy beach and Megan looked around in confusion before looking at her grandparents and frowned, "But…mommy and daddy said they'll take me here when they get home."

The four adults smiled and they heard a voice, "We asked them to bring you here," Megan looked back and saw her adopted parents walking towards them, "We wanted to surprise you, baby girl," Megan smiled and ran up to the two.

She hugged their legs and the two smiled and hugged their daughter. "Mommy, daddy, I missed you,"

"We missed you too, Megan, that why we cut our honeymoon short and asked your grandparents to bring you here," Star smiled before picking the young girl up, "And now we're going to be here for a few extra days," Megan smiled and hugged her adopted mother.

Megan giggled as she ran up to the water, allowing the waves to crash against her feet and she ran back to her parents, laughing. Star and Marco smiled as their daughter ran back and forth from them to the ocean. Star and Marco looked back at their parents and sat them laying on lounge chairs, resting, "Heh, babysat Megan for one night and they're tired out," Marco chuckled and shook his head before looking down at Megan, "Hey Megan, why don't the three of us go get some ice cream while your grandparents are sleeping," Megan smiled and nodded before the family of three walked away from the four adults.

The family of three walked down the boardwalk and Megan looked around with an excited look on her face. The small family soon stopped and sat down on a bench. Star looked down and smiled, "Are you having fun, baby girl?"

"Yes mommy," Megan gave a toothy smile, "I like the beach," the two smiled at their daughter and nodded.

Day quickly turned to night and Star's and Marco's parents went to their hotel rooms while Star and Marco took Megan to theirs. They walked over to the bed and carefully set the sleeping child down and pulled the covers over her. They stood up and got ready to walk out the room when they heard Megan moan, "Mommy, daddy?" they looked down and slightly smiled, "Are we still going to be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're going to be here for a couple of days, sweetie," Star smiled and knelt next to the bed, "We're going to spend some time with your grandparents and when we go home, we'll visit your aunts and uncles," Megan yawned and nodded and Star lightly stroked her hair, "Okay. Me and daddy will be right across the hall if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, night mommy, night daddy," the two smiled as Megan laid back down and slowly drifted off to sleep. Star lightly kissed the side of her head, stood up and she and Marco walked out of the room.

The young married couple sat on the couch in the room lit only be the television screen. Marco wrapped an arm around his best friend and wife and kissed the side of her head, "Well this was a nice day," Star smiled and nuzzled closer to Marco, "We went to the beach and Megan is here with us," Marco hummed and nodded.

 **Sorry for ending this chapter like this, but I'm in the middle of fighting a damn cold. I have one more chapter planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**JJmmmmmlol: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Well keep reading to find out how it's going to end.**

 **Here's the final chapter. Enjoy.**

Star, Marco and Megan sat on the couch in the living room, watching a movie with a baby monitor resting on the coffee table in front of them. Megan stared at the monitoring device and slightly frowned, "What's wrong sweetie?" she looked up at her mother and saw a faint smile crossing her lips, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, mommy,"

The three of them heard crying coming from the monitor and Marco sighed and slightly smiled as he stood up, "Sounds like Comet is up. I'll get him," Star smiled and nodded as she watched her best friend and husband walk over to the stairs and walked up them.

Star looked at her adopted daughter and smiled, "Megan," she looked up in confusion, "Remember what I told you when we first met that vial woman. Just because you're not biologically ours doesn't mean me and daddy don't love you, it's just we have to take care of Comet a bit more because he's a baby,"

"I know mommy," Megan smiled and leaned up against her, "And I'll help you and daddy and I'll be the best big sister ever," Star smiled and kissed the top of her head.

The two looked at the baby monitory when they heard Marco's voice, "Hey buddy, did you have a nice nap?" the two smiled as they heard Marco continue to talk, "It sounds like you were having a pretty bad dream, but don't worry Comet you have a whole lot of people who care about you." The two heard Comet's cry turn to a light whimper, "You've got your aunts and uncles, nanny, poppy, grandma, grandpa, your big sister Megan, mommy and of course I'm here too, buddy, and just like I told your sister, me and mommy will never leave you,"

Star slightly smiled and shook her head, "Dork," Megan looked at her in confusion and Star sighed, "But that's why we love daddy, right Megan?" Megan smiled and nodded, "But that just stays between us,"

"Okay mommy," Star smiled and rubbed the top of Megan's head.

Star and Marco pulled the covers over Megan before they turned and quietly walked. Carefully closing the door behind them, they walked across the hall and opened the door leading to their son's room to see the infant child sleeping in the crib. The gently closed the door and walked down the hall and down the stairs.

The married couple sat on the couch with Marco's arm wrapped around Star and the two of them watched a movie. Star yawned and nuzzled closer to her husband, "Tired?"

"No, I'm just getting comfortable," Star smiled, shifting her body weight, forcing Marco to lay down and she laid on top of him. Marco smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

 **Not the most exciting ending, but hey. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
